Lucy Johnston
Name: Lucy Rae Johnston Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: volleyball, running, analysing people Appearance: Lucy is of medium build, standing at a height of 5'6" and weighs 124lbs. She is most recognisable for her carrot orange hair, which is long and slightly wavy. In day to day situations she ties it back to keep it away from her face, but enjoys styling it for more formal occasions. Her skin is pale, and in harsh lighting her veins become very clear, but despite this she has generally managed to remain free from spots. Her eyes are light blue in colour, almond shaped, and framed by eyebrows that are the same colour as her hair, and contrast interestingly with her eyes. Lucy's face appears well structured, with high cheekbones, slightly pointed nose and strong jaw. Her body is slim and fairly toned from years of playing volleyball, and recently taking up running. She has some muscles in her upper arms and legs which add to her overall weight. She has a fair sized chest, considering her build, but her stomach lets her down as being the primary depositing point for any excess fat in her body, and as a result there is some flab there. Her hands are unusually large, and her fingers are long and slim with knobbled joints. Fashion is an important part of Lucy's life and she always makes sure she is on trend. Her build and moderately attractive appearance mean that she can get away with most styles, though she is always careful with colour and matching it to her hair. Another thing to note is that she usually wears clothes that cover her knees, or she wears an exciting top half to distract from her lower limbs. This is because when she was small she had moderately severe knocked knees, which she was very self conscious of. They were surgically corrected when she was fifteen years old, but her dressing habits haven't changed as she still sports impressive scars on each knee (as her skin heals badly). Lucy has a wide selection of interestingly coloured tights that she wears on all but the hottest of days. She also sports several other narrow scars on her legs and arms from minor scrapes that simply didn't heal very well; no specific cause has been found for this and she has just come to accept it as a part of life. Biography: Lucy was born the youngest of three children. Her sister Rosie, age 6, adored the new baby, who was even more interesting than her dolls, while her brother James, age 2, reviled her for taking attention away from him. The two siblings gradually grew to like each other though, and spent most of their childhood playing together through a shared sense of imagination that was lost on their older sister. Lucy and James used to combine their toys, so that Barbie would come to save the day, riding on her pet T-Rex and rescue the head of Ken (body lost many years previously) from the evil grips of a robotic octopus. She was initially popular at school. This was because her red hair made her stand out, and she always looked nice because her hairdresser mother, Kathy, was very concerned with appearances. Despite this, she didn't take Lucy to a doctor about her knees until it was commented upon by her second grade teacher. She was prescribed insoles for her shoes, which had almost no effect. This didn't stop Lucy milking the condition, which she had never been aware of, for all it was worth, using it as an excuse to get out of games she didn't like. Her father, Richard, an accountant, wasn't amused by this and frequently told her off for being too dramatic. While Lucy has always been quiet, she has never been shy. She never hides from the limelight if it is pointed towards her, but doesn't actively seek it out. This was often noted by her teachers, as she was told she didn't participate in class enough, but they couldn't figure out why as she didn't seem bothered when she did, and they assumed she just didn't care about her lessons. This wasn't entirely true, though Lucy could never admit to having been particularly enamoured by school, she did care about it. However, as her teachers thought she didn't like academics they suggested some other activities, and this was when Lucy got into sports. In middle school she quickly discovered a love of volleyball, and started participating in the school team. The team went on to do moderately well, and she became a lot happier. When Lucy was fourteen, she and her family went on a trip to Europe, travelling round the countries and seeing as many of the sights as possible in a two month period. While this made her more culturally aware, it also enhanced her occasional snobbish tendencies, and she likes to throw "when I was in Europe" into conversation as much as possible. However, spending too much time with the same people was somewhat taxing and their family ties were tested. It was then that Lucy first realised her hypocritical nature, whilst in an argument with her brother. She realised that she always expects perfection from other people in their endeavours, while expecting them to be able to deal with her faults. This sort of introspection was relatively unusual for her, and it made her feel unsettled. The next winter after this holiday, there came a stressful time for the family. Her sister, Rosie, was a college student and an active member of the climbing club. Whilst on a climb in the Rockies, her sister's team (consisting of Rosie, her boyfriend and another couple) went missing shortly after an avalanche. Lucy took the phone call from the head of her sister's college, wanting to talk to Rosie's 'next of kin' and she gave the phone to their mother, unaware of the implications of a phone call like that. The head of the college told them that the group had failed to check in, and were missing on the mountain side. Then began the longest seven hours of her life, as her father drove to the college to help in the search, and she sat in the living room with her mother and James and waited. Helicopters searched the area for them, and the story even reached the local news, though the students involved were never identified. Eventually they were found, all of them alive though hypothermic, having sheltered in the hollow of a tree. Rosie was allowed home after a single night in hospital. The whole situation brought the family a lot closer together, and Lucy privately vowed never to do anything as reckless as going rock climbing in the middle of winter in Canada. She developed a greater appreciation of the fragility of life. Additionally, Lucy impressed those around her with her ability to keep a cool head in the face of the stress of her sister going missing, providing support to her mother and brother, who found the hours waiting a lot more difficult. Lucy accepted this praise, but inwardly she had been feeling a lot worse than she let on. After entering high school, Lucy became more and more self conscious of her knees, and withdrew from sports as she was afraid of what other people might think. This had an overarching effect on the rest of her life, as she felt she was being unfairly excluded (even if it was self inflicted) for something she had no control over. Her grades, which had always been fair at around the B/C mark, started to slip and she lost interest in seeing her friends. Deciding that they should probably do something about it, her parents agreed to pay for corrective surgery. The operation was a success, and within months Lucy was back playing sports as though there had never been anything wrong. However, she is aware that she is greatly indebted to her parents and as a result she has a good relationship with them most of the time. Once her gait was corrected, sports became a lot easier, and Lucy took up running. While she still suffers knee pain at times she has improved her fitness vastly over the last year, and has joined a running club and can be seen on the streets at sunrise most mornings, trying to get in a couple of miles before breakfast. Lucy is very determined, but can be criticised sometimes for taking things too far. This often happens with jokes, though she has grown out of this somewhat. Her sense of humour is quite dark, sarcastic and almost cruel, and while it is usually tolerable in small doses, sometimes it can get a bit uncomfortable or unkind. Often, she disguises insults as jokes to people she doesn't like, which encompasses quite a few people. That said, to people who pass her self described 'annoyance test', Lucy is a fiercely loyal friend and will defend them to the death. She likes to put people into boxes, analysing them so that she knows how best to deal with them. This has given her some experience at understanding other people, trying to see their point of view, but she's in the early stages and still not very good at it. If she's feeling light hearted, she can sometimes be funny, though her humour can change without warning into dark, and she find it hard to tell the difference sometimes between jokes people find funny and jokes people find offensive. Lucy is quick to assume responsibility for her actions and accept the consequences, feeling that she is very much in control of her own destiny. Her family is entirely non religious, and the concept of religion was something that was never really considered, even though her parents gave her the option of attendng church with a Christian family they were friendly with if she wanted to. Lucy has always been something of a floater in life, and though she enjoys volleyball and running, she knows that she could never take them up professionally. While she has a thirst for adventure, she always remembers Rosie's accident and that scares her off again, even though her sister survived and is now a fully trained EMT. Decisions about the future scare her somewhat; she wants life to stay exactly as it is right now forever, even though she knows it isn't possible. Advantages: Physically fit from playing volleyball for several years and recently taking up running. She is good a keeping a level head in a stressful situation, and, outwardly at least, can remain calm. As a result she can form something of a leader in difficult circumstances, even though she normally wouldn't bother. She is very good at analysing people into categories, and this might help her in survival in game. She is endlessly practical, and is able to think objectively about what needs to be done. Disadvantages: Lucy is likely to be exceptionally affected by being put in a SOTF situation compared with her peers due to constantly thinking about how it is going to be affecting her family back home, having been on the other end of a comparable situation. And she is likely to bottle these feelings up for fear of showing 'weakness'. She still suffers from pain in her knees at times, especially when stressed or in hot weather, and this affects her ability to run. Her irritability around other people means that she isn't necessarily going to find it easy to make allies, unless she can find a way to put her high standards aside. Designated Number: Female Student #6 ---- Designated Weapon: Bottle of Moonshine Conclusion: So how much can you drink, little lady? The moonshine can take all that pain, stressin' and irrah-tabili-tay out'cher system. Not sure how well it'll effect that analyzing thing you do, but hey at least you'll have some fun. The above biography is as written by xylophonefairy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Remained in Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: Bottle of Moonshine (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lucy, in chronological order *Open Grave Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lucy Johnston. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters